


Green light (Omegaverse) [Victuuri]

by Arikel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Paranormal, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikel/pseuds/Arikel
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki jamás imaginó ser uno de los Omegas más cotizados en la industria del modelaje, pero lo era.Y antes de conocer al exitoso empresario Victor Nikiforov jamás imaginó estar enamorado, pero ahora lo estaba.Enamorado, casado, e incluso enlazado.La gente común decía que lo que rápido subía, rápido bajaba. Por su parte, el mundo de Yuuri cayó en picada desde que recibió aquella llamada.[Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, pero la historia sí es totalmente mía. No se admiten plagios ni re-publicaciones]
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia completa también en wattpad [https://www.wattpad.com/story/180243151-green-light-omegaverse-victuuri]

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_«Verde»._ **

**_«Como la primavera»._ **

**_«Como la jungla»._ **

**_«Salvaje, cruel y feroz»._ **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

—Podríamos ir a Japón éste fin de semana... —sugiere Yurio.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta Yuuri después de un silencio casi eterno y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarse fuera del auto.

La luz del semáforo ha cambiado y Yurio se pone de nuevo en marcha y pisa el acelerador.

_«Como sus ojos...»._

Piensa Yuuri por enésima vez en el día, y vuelve a tomar aire profundamente. Inhalando lo más que puede. Llenando sus pulmones con ese algo vital que le refresca las ideas y le da algo de calma.

—Porque te ves fatal... —le dice Yurio, acelerando para lograr pasar un nuevo semáforo antes de que se haga rojo, como las manos de Yuuri al apretarse con fuerza—. Lo siento... —le dice, bajando la velocidad y dándose cuenta de su error.

—Creo que odio los autos. No es tu culpa... —susurra Yuuri, volviendo a tomar aire.

_«Como sus ojos...»._

Vuelve a pensar, y justo después de pensarlo le quita el seguro al auto y abre la puerta.

—¡Yuuri!

Yurio grita, baja la velocidad por completo y mira por todos los espejos para buscar un lugar en dónde estacionarse y así detener el auto.

Justo cuando lo ha hecho, Yuuri ya está bajando.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —le pregunta Yurio, exaltado. Aterrado. Observándolo mientras intenta desabrochar su cinturón.

—Ve a casa, yo volveré caminando.

—¡No! —le grita el ruso, con los ojos enfurecidos y al mismo tiempo cansados—. ¡Eso pasó, pero no es el fin! Por favor... Yuuri... por favor...

—Estoy bien, Yurio. Solo...

—¡¿Solo qué?!

—Necesito espacio. Necesito... tiempo, aire... y a mi cama.

—Dios... Yuuri...

Yurio no se ha bajado del auto.

Su cinturón de seguridad ahora está desabrochado, pero no tiene las fuerzas para bajarse.

—Ya sé, hagamos esto... —le dice Yurio—. Voy a llevarte a mi departamento, ¿De acuerdo? Vamos allá, y luego...

—No. No quiero ir a tu departamento, quiero ir al mío.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, obviamente sí... —le dice Yuuri, alterándose un poco, solo un poco—. Escucha, creo... creo que tengo los nervios de punta. Solo quiero un respiro, ¿Sí?

Yurio lo mira inseguro.

Visiblemente se debate en si dejar o no a Yuuri solo.

—Estaré bien. Sabes que estaré bien... —le asegura Yuuri—. Sabes que no me haría daño a mí mismo, no le haría eso a Victor.

Yurio deja de verlo cuando pronuncia aquel nombre. Sus ojos ahora están fijos en el parabrisas frente a él.

—Vete a casa Yurio... —le dice Yuuri, antes de ponerse a caminar silenciosa y tranquilamente por la acera.

Victor ha muerto.

_«Accidente»._

Dijo Yakov, el asistente de Victor, al llamar.

_«Reconocer el cadáver»._

Dijo.

Y Yurio había entrado a hacerlo y había dejado a Yuuri en una salita fría y blanca de la clínica. Sabiendo quizá que Yuuri moriría si intentaba verlo.

_«El gran Victor»._

_«El emperador del hielo»._

_«Amado esposo y hombre bueno»._

No se merecía aquello.

NADIE se lo merecía.

Al final, la noticia ya estaba en todas partes para cuando Yuuri llegó al departamento.

El televisor encendido y el volumen lo suficientemente alto le hacían no escuchar sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba un trago.

Eso estaba claro.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Necesitaba comer algo.

Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, ponerse el pijama, lavarse los dientes y tantas otras cosas tan comunes.

Cosas tan naturales que siempre hacía sin siquiera pensar, y que ahora con solo planearlas le parecían agotadoras, innecesarias e inútiles.

Entonces el celular timbrando lo saca de sus pensamientos.

_«Mamá»._

Lee en el contacto, y observa la forma en la que la luz intermitente de la llamada entrante centellea.

Luego de un tiempo la pantalla se oscurece y el sonido se apaga mientras él observa inmóvil, como esperando que el celular se encienda por sí solo.

Apenas unos segundos después hay una nueva llamada.

_«Papá»._

Dice ésta vez, y ocurre exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando la pantalla se oscurece, Yuuri apaga el celular por completo y lo tira sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

Aumenta dos barritas al volumen del televisor y observa las noticias.

No las escucha.

Por alguna razón su mente parece estar en blanco y sus ojos parecen congelados.

La presentadora habla y habla, y junto a ella aparece una foto de Victor vestido impecablemente con un traje azul noche y una corbata negra.

Es la última foto.

Había salido aquella tarde a una reunión en la empresa y no había vuelto.

En aquella reunión los accionistas iban a firmar la entrega a Victor de un 10% más de las acciones de la empresa. Dándole así el 40% del total y dejándolo como el de mayor peso allí.

Era por eso que algunos reporteros lo habían esperado a la salida, le habían hecho preguntas y le habían tomado aquellas fotos.

Entonces Yuuri cambia de canal.

La sección de ventas le parece interesantísima.

_«Compre ahora y llévese dos por el precio de uno»._

La típica frase que le saca una sonrisa al recordar la forma en la que Victor la repetía.

Cuando vuelve a pensar en Victor sus ojos viajan a través del comedor hacia la cocina. Allí, en el fregadero, los platos del almuerzo aún esperan a ser lavados, así que Yuuri se pone de pie dispuesto a hacerlo.

_«La casa debe verse impecable»._

Piensa Yuuri, mientras se sube las mangas del suéter para no mojarse de más.

Sabe que mañana habrá visitas.

Va a ser un caos.

Yurio será el primero en llegar, se lo había prometido. Lo había amenazado diciéndole que sabía la contraseña de la puerta, así que entraría quiera o no y cuando lo hiciera quería verlo sano y a salvo.

_«En lo posible»._

Había pensado Yuuri, mientras lo escuchaba.

_«Sano y a salvo. Sí. Pero solo en lo posible»._

Se repetía.

Mientras el agua fría del grifo contrastaba con el torrente cálido y silencioso de sus mejillas.

_«Tú no te preocupes»._

Le había dicho Yakov cuando se vieron en la clínica.

_«Victor ha dejado todo a tu nombre. Por esa parte no tienes que preocuparte de los gastos, ni del departamento, ni de nada. Todo seguirá como siempre»._

Le había dicho, y cuando Yuuri lo recuerda se da cuenta de que los dos platos ya están bien lavados desde hace un rato y él ha estado desperdiciando agua.

Cuando apaga el grifo siente que las manos le escuecen, justo las muñecas. Se frota un rato y parpadea varias veces mientras respira profundamente.

Antes de que lo note ya tiene un cuchillo en la mano izquierda.

Nunca ha sido fuerte.

Jamás.

Victor era la fortaleza, la alegría y el amor.

Él, en cambio, no era nada.

_«Modelo de alta costura»._

Susurraban las revistas.

_«El más hermoso»._

Decían.

Y Yuuri se burlaba de ellos, de él mismo, de sus fotos de niño cuando era regordete y blandito, no como ahora, lleno de ángulos y curvas perfectas pero al mismo tiempo frágiles.

Entonces deja el cuchillo sobre la mesa del comedor mientras se dirige de nuevo a la sala, allí en donde el televisor muestra un 2x1 en secadoras para el cabello.

Los párpados le pesan.

Está cansado, tiene sueño.

Está agotado.

Está como molido.

Molido a golpes, molido a llantos, molido a dolores.

Quiere dormir un poco, pero no tiene la fuerza para ir a la cama.

La televisión habla ahora de pelotas para mascotas, y cuando Yuuri las ve, inmediatamente sus ojos buscan a Makkachin, quien descansa muy cerca de él, allí en donde espera todos los días a que su amo llegue.

—Ven, Makkachin... —lo llama Yuuri, y nota que su voz está quebrada—. Ven, pequeño.

El esponjoso perrito no le hace caso, le echa un vistazo pero no se le acerca para nada.

Parece estar igual de cansado que él, igual de acongojado e igual de confundido.

Yuuri llora de nuevo.

Quiere esperar con Makkachin y recostarse en el piso a su lado. Así que lo hace.

Para cuando el televisor termina de hablar de las pelotas para mascotas, Yuuri está abrazando a Makkachin sobre el piso frío.

De alguna manera esa posición y ese lugar parecen exactamente lo que necesita para sentirse bien y relajarse.

Su espalda no resiente el frío, al contrario, lo agradece.

Lo agradece tanto que Yuuri se quita el suéter y se queda tan solo con la delgada camisa celeste , y luego se quita el pantalón y las medias.

Sus piernas tiemblan al tocar los azulejos bajo él. Se pregunta si Makkachin siente ése frío a través de su espeso pelaje, así que lo mira.

Los ojitos de Makkachin están cerrados.

Yuuri casi puede tocar la tristeza del animalito. Tristeza que se le antoja contagiosa.

_«Va a ser difícil»._

Piensa.

Va a ser una tarea titánica recibir a todos los conocidos y amigos en aquella sala.

Cada vez que le abracen.

Cada vez que le digan lo dulce que era su esposo.

Cada vez que le digan que los busque para lo que sea que necesite.

Para lo que sea que se le ofrezca...

Va a querer llorar.

Se siente frustrado ante la idea.

Se siente tentado a asegurar la puerta y enclaustrarse allí junto a Makkachin. Hay comida y bebida suficiente para ambos.

Tienen todo lo que necesitan para sobrevivir por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la conmoción... haya pasado.

Hasta que haya despertado de éste extraño sueño inusualmente largo.

_«No es una pesadilla»._

_«Esto es real, Yuuri»._

Le había dicho Yurio cuando él apenas pudo mantenerse en pie después de haber respondido la llamada que Yakov le hizo desde la clínica que se había llevado a Victor de la autopista.

_«Victor en la autopista»._

Piensa Yuuri.

_«Victor»._

_«Mi Victor»._

_«En una autopista cualquiera»._

_«Tirado como un animal atropellado»._

Un grito asoma a su garganta al pensar en eso.

Un grito que le hace abrir los labios sin emitir ni un minúsculo sonido.

Su garganta quema.

Sus labios resecos resienten el movimiento brusco.

El llanto amenaza con hacerse ruidoso, así que Yuuri se cubre fuertemente la boca con ambas manos.

Quiere gritar.

Hay un nudo en medio de su garganta.

Un nudo cruel, duro, triste y malvado.

Un nudo que le hace querer y NECESITAR gritar.

Pero se contiene.

Intenta respirar profundamente y mientras lo hace se traga ese nudo con dificultad.

Es como si se tragara una piedra, una que raspa su tráquea y lo deja adolorido, débil y aún más cansado.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, ya se ha resignado a no secarlas. Qué caso tiene, si por cada lágrima que se seca aparecen cinco más.

Está intentando cerrar los ojos y dormir allí en el piso, cuando Makkachin levanta la cabeza de pronto.

Yuuri lo mira y ve como aquella colita esponjosa se mueve frenéticamente de un lado a otro mientras el perrito se pone de pie y da un par de vueltas antes de ladrar emocionado en dirección a la puerta.

El corazón de Yuuri se detiene.

Se sienta en el piso lentamente, casi sintiendo como si el frío hubiese congelado sus articulaciones.

Entonces el sonido de la clave siendo tecleada se escucha.

Makkachin da más vueltas. Ladra y mueve su cola.

Yuuri se pone de pie.

Retrocede lentamente, casi como ocultándose.

La puerta se abre y Yuuri maldice el pequeño espacio del recibidor, espacio cuyas paredes divisorias le impiden ver quién entró.

—¿Yuuri?

Es su voz.

Es tan inconfundible que Yuuri suelta un jadeo al escucharla.

Entonces escucha los pasos adentrándose. Los pies arrastrándose con cansancio.

Yuuri retrocede más, retrocede tanto que sin darse cuenta entra al dormitorio.

El televisor de la sala se apaga de pronto.

El televisor y las luces, de la cocina, del recibidor y de la habitación en la que ahora está.

Entonces Yuuri se estremece y se gira de inmediato al escuchar algo junto a él.

Las cortinas descorridas y el gran ventanal dejan pasar a la luz de las calles, la iluminación es más que suficiente para ver qué es lo que está a su lado.

Y al verlo, Yuuri se cubre los labios con una mano y retrocede apenas un paso.

Victor está en la esquina contraria de la habitación.

La ropa rota y ensangrentada.

Las manos lastimadas al igual que los hombros y las rodillas.

Los cabellos teñidos de un rojo oscuro y los labios resecos.

No emite sonido alguno.

No vuelve a llamarlo.

De hecho está como congelado.

Esperando.

—¿Victor?

Cuando Yuuri pronuncia ese nombre la mirada azul se posa de inmediato en él, haciéndole pegar un brinco.

Ese azul es opaco y confuso.

—¿Vitya? —vuelve a preguntar Yuuri, y Victor se le acerca tambaleante, arrastrando los pies y estirando sus manos raspadas y ensangrentadas hacia él.

Si fuera cualquier otro, Yuuri correría fuera del departamento completamente aterrado.

Pero allí, justo en la misma habitación, está Victor.

Su Victor.

Su amado.

Su esposo.

Su Alfa.

—¿Victor? —dice Yuuri, y sus dedos tocan los dedos ensangrentados y tiemblan de inmediato.

La piel de Victor está fría.

Demasiado fría.

Pero no tiene tiempo para analizar eso, no cuando Victor envuelve sus brazos helados y desgarrados en su cintura, estrechándolo hasta quitarle el aire y dejarle adolorida la piel.

Yuuri no le corresponde ni lo aleja.

Está asustado y confundido.

Se siente estafado y al mismo tiempo se siente indefenso.

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Yuuri, y se siente idiota al preguntarlo—. Es decir, yo... ¿Qué pasó? Fuimos a... tú estabas en... ¿Qué te ocurrió? —le pregunta, pero Victor tan solo lo estruja aún más—. ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? Llamaré a emergencias, necesitas una ambulancia.

Entonces Victor lo besa.

Su piel está congelada y Yuuri tiembla ante cada toque.

—Victor... —le dice Yuuri, apartándolo un poco para poder mirarlo, pero Victor lo empuja rudamente con ambas manos.

Yuuri teme caer al piso, pero cae sobre la cama.

Victor se coloca sobre él y lo besa de nuevo.

—Espera... —le exige Yuuri, pero Victor cuela sus manos por debajo de su camisa, tocando todo—. ¡No! ¡Detente!

Las manos de Yuuri empujan los hombros ajenos, intentando sacárselo de encima, pero es como si una mole de concreto estuviera sobre él.

Es demasiado pesado, demasiado frío, demasiado confuso.

De pronto lo siente.

Los dedos de Victor han ingresado en él.

Yuuri jadea incómodo y gira el rostro para no tener que verlo de frente.

La forma en la que Victor lo toca es... tan extraña.

Tan posesiva, demandante y apresurada. Como si temiera que Yuuri se le escurriera como agua entre las manos.

Victor está tan apurado y concentrado en el acto, que Yuuri no tiene tiempo para seguir negándose.

No cuando Victor se acomoda entre sus piernas y empuja su sexo en su pequeña y poco humedecida entrada, haciendo que Yuuri eche su cuello hacia atrás al sentirlo ingresando tan de golpe hasta el fondo, y sintiendo los testículos ajenos chocar contra su piel y dar un rebote certero y firme.

Siente que es tarde, y se rinde por completo al empezar a sentir las estocadas duras, casi violentas, del hombre excitado y desesperado entre sus piernas.

Victor succiona su cuello, no le da tregua. Da mordiscos rudos lastimando su piel y jadea como un animal en celo buscando su propio y enloquecido clímax.

Yuuri tiene los ojos pegados al techo.

No se atreve a mirarlo.

Ha notado que los cabellos de Victor ahora lucen suaves, limpios al igual que su piel, y su ropa está impecable.

No hay rastro de ningún accidente. No hay rastro de muerte.

_«¿Fue un sueño?»._

Piensa Yuuri. Y casi podría sonreír de no ser por lo realmente imposible que se le hace lograr atrapar el aire que Victor le roba con cada embestida salvaje.

Su sexo es egoísta, duro y frío.

Tan distinto al de siempre.

Tan distinto a ese que Yuuri ama, desea y anhela.

Entonces un pensamiento frágil y persistente invade su mente.

_«Éste no es Victor»._

_«No es Victor»._

_«No es Victor»._

Un pensamiento cuyas bases se tambalean y resquebrajan al sentir el aroma a pétalos de rosas frescas, puras y aterciopeladas.

Ése aroma que lo llevó innumerables veces al paraíso más dulce y perfecto.

Ése aroma que le pertenece a su Alfa.

Es en ése instante, y solo en ése instante, que los brazos hasta ahora casi inertes de Yuuri se envuelven temerosos alrededor del cuello ajeno, llorando al pensar, al siquiera imaginar, que su Victor, su precioso y preciado Victor, estuviera lejos de éste mundo, más allá de todo, allí en donde no hay nada. Más allá de él, y no justo aquí y justo ahora, entre esas piernas que tanto lo aman y esos brazos que tanto lo atesoran.


	2. Capítulo 1

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_«No quiero ser tu chica»._ **

**_«No más»._ **

**_«Solo quiero ver tu rostro en casa»._ **

**_«Tú no puedes hacerme sentir bien»._ **

**_«Así que decidí que...»._ **

**_«No quiero ser tu chica»._ **

**_«No más»._ **

**[Wet – Don't wanna be your girl]** **  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Despertó.

Y no tiene ni idea de cómo fue que lo hizo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos de un delicioso color café ya estaban abiertos.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Entumecido.

Al igual que su mente.

El sonido del agua escurriendo le hizo levantarse de la cama e ir hacia la cocina, en donde se encontró con un joven y precioso Alfa de cabellos dorados y ojos del color de la selva.

—¿Yurio? —le pregunta Yuuri, esperando encontrarse con Victor y no con el primo de éste—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yurio lo mira, observa cómo Yuuri cubre su desnudez con la bata de dormir.

—Llegué hace poco y no quise despertarte, espera... ¿Dormiste desnudo? ¿Acaso quieres enfermar? Eres tan... —le dice Yurio, pero las palabras se le mueren en la boca. Cómo acusar a alguien de descuidado cuando él mismo casi empotra su auto contra otro justo antes de venir—. Como sea. Hice el desayuno, así que te lo vas a comer.

—Lo siento, Yurio, no tengo hambre.

—Seguramente. Pero, ¿Eso me importa? Yo creo que no. Yo creo que no cenaste nada ayer, así que necesitas comer. Al menos prueba algo de fruta.

Yuuri lo mira y asiente sin mucho ánimo.

Se sienta.

Luego duda.

—Oye... —le dice Yuuri, mientras recibe el tenedor que Yurio le alcanza para comenzar a probar la fruta picada—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien. Bueno... yo... quisiera...

—Solo dilo.

—¿Dónde está Victor?

Yurio lo observa unos instantes en silencio. Parece no entender.

Yuuri lee rápidamente sus expresiones y la forma en la que sus labios rosados se abren, se cierran, se aprietan, se relajan y se abren otra vez.

—Quiero decir, dónde está ahora... su cuerpo... —le dice Yuuri, bajando la vista y concentrándose en el pequeño plato blanco frente a él.

—Bueno... aún no ha salido de la clínica. Terminarán de... hacerle la autopsia, luego hay papeleo, luego nos lo entregan, luego nos despedimos. O algo así. Le pedí a Mila que se encargue de todo, tú no te preocupes.

Yuuri vuelve a asentir sin muchas ganas.

Entonces siente aquello.

Algo descendiendo.

—Perdón... —dice Yuuri, y se pone de pie con prisa, casi corriendo hacia el baño, todo ante la atenta mirada de Yurio.

—¿Tienes náuseas? Dime qué te preparo para eso y...

—¡Está bien! —le dice Yuuri desde el baño del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta cuando Yurio intenta acompañarlo—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo... me dio un mareo...

Era mentira.

Pero fue lo único que pudo inventar mientras observaba el semen entre sus dedos. Semen que no era suyo, y que estaba escurriendo de un lugar que hasta ahora seguía algo adormecido y adolorido.

—Yurio... voy a darme un baño, ¿Sí?

—Claro. ¿No quieres un té o algo así? Digo, para los mareos y eso.

—Estaré bien. Puedes irte.

Yuuri se sorprendía de mantener tan bien la calma. Normalmente a solas él era una persona bastante fácil de lastimar y confundir.

Normalmente hubiera gritado y hubiera llorado escondido en el baño.

Pero ahora tan solo encendía la ducha y graduaba la temperatura del agua con calma.

Se demoró un buen rato allí mientras se limpiaba dos veces cada parte que aún sentía aquellos labios dulces que por la noche habían sido tan endemoniadamente salvajes.

Y se demoró aún más en lavar la base de su cuello, allí en donde la marca que Victor le había hecho permanecía intacta, sin signos de sangrado o dolor.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Su Alfa había muerto.

Su pareja.

Su alma gemela.

¿Cómo era posible no gritar y retorcerse de dolor?

Normalmente el Omega de la relación moría al morir su Alfa.

Moría de dolor y de pena.

El corazón se le quebraba, se le secaba.

Todo él se marchitaba.

Está pensando en eso cuando de pronto, al enjuagarse el acondicionador, emite un quejido suave.

Allí hay dolor.

No en el lugar esperado, pero sí debe reconocer que es una sensación casi deseada. Una que le hace sentirse vivo, despierto y consciente.

Al volver a palpar la zona descubre una pequeña hinchazón casi imperceptible entre su cabello.

¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo anoche?

Eso explicaba la visión o sueño que tuvo con Victor, pero no explicaba mucho las pequeñas manchitas rojizas que descubrió entre sus piernas y sobre la piel de sus caderas, producto de los besos y mordiscos de lo que sea que haya pasado anoche y que duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

_«¿Qué está pasando Yuuri? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?»._

Se pregunta a sí mismo, mientras coloca su frente sobre los azulejos del baño para intentar refrescar sus pensamientos.

Pero no lo consigue.

Los recuerdos de cada jadeo grave y profundo retumban en sus oídos, al igual que la sensación hormigueante de aquellos labios insaciables.

Y aquellos ojos.

Ojos peligrosos.

Amenazantes.

Ojos pintados de un azul dominante, vibrante, casi electrizante.

—Es una estupidez... —decreta Yuuri, y apaga la ducha para luego salir de ella molesto y el doble de confundido.

Después de secarse, vestirse y peinarse, sale por fin hacia la sala, allí en donde Yurio prepara algunos aperitivos junto a Mila Babicheva, su asistente en la empresa.

—Llamé a Mila por un rato... —le dice Yurio, mirándolo fijamente y estudiándolo—. Si necesitas estar solo, nos iremos.

Yuuri niega en silencio.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida señor Katsuki, de verdad, el señor Nikiforov era un hombre asombroso... —le dice Mila a Yuuri, mientras le da un abrazo suavecito y un beso en la mejilla—. Señor, al parecer vendrán muchas personas... ¿Desea que avise que no está disponible?

Yuuri vuelve a negar.

Está seguro de poder hacerlo.

Apenas unos minutos después, cuando el reloj recién marca las siete en punto de la mañana, el timbre de la puerta se deja escuchar.

Mila se apresura a abrir a pedido de Yuuri mientras él se arregla un poco el cabello, el traje negro y la corbata, y Yurio sigue haciendo algo en la cocina.

—Yuuri... —dice el recién llegado, acercándose a él y abrazándolo efusivamente, casi estrujándolo—. Los demás vendrán pronto, todos quieren venir a saludarte. No hables sobre el testamento ni sobre alguna otra cosa, yo me encargo de todo. Hablaremos de eso en una reunión con los accionistas. Pero tú no irás, yo lo haré. Por cierto, el entierro será éste domingo a las ocho en punto en el mausoleo familiar. Victor me mencionó el plan que tenían de ser cremados y arrojados al mar de Hasetsu, pero... entenderás que para alguien de su estatus eso no es...

—Ya cállate, anciano... —le dice Yurio a Yakov mientras coloca dos tazas de té en la mesita de la sala, una frente a Yuuri y otra frente al invitado—. Mila se encargará de eso, tú puedes despreocuparte. Además, Victor será cremado, sí, y... sí, sus cenizas estarán en el mar de Hasetsu tal y como él quería, es todo. No hay que hablar sobre eso. No ahora.

—Señor Plisetsky... —le dice Yakov, poniéndose de pie para saludarlo con la mano firmemente estirada—. La planeación de la lectura del testamento deberá ser para la siguiente semana. Todos los familiares de Victor deberán asistir, usted incluido, y...

—Mañana, Yakov, mañana... —le dice Yurio, mirándolo seriamente.

Yakov vuelve a sentarse en silencio frente a Yuuri, así que Yurio se va de vuelta a la cocina a seguir preparando lo que sea que esté preparando junto a Mila.

Pasan los minutos, Yuuri le da un sorbo a su té, y entonces Yakov se pone de pie y mira a la cocina por unos instantes, asegurándose de que los Alfas allí estén ocupados.

Luego se acerca a Yuuri y se sienta a su lado.

—No te preocupes por nada... —le dice Yakov, mientras pasa suavemente un brazo alrededor de su espalda y va frotando con su pulgar la zona, formando círculos lentos que van descendiendo hasta su cintura—. Yo me encargo... —le susurra, acercándose a su oído—. Déjamelo a mí. Verás que puedo ser muy bueno, y claro, seguiré trabajando para ti, ya que... por ahora... los ánimos están caldeados en la empresa y necesitarás todo el apoyo. Puedes contar conmigo, voy a apoyarte, ¿Está bien, Yuuri? ¿Sí?

Yuuri se aleja de su abrazo y se pone de pie para luego sentarse con calma frente a él.

—Lo siento, señor Feltsman, tenerlo así de cerca es horrible para mí. No puedo soportar el aroma de otros Alfas que no sean Victor, me parecen asquerosos y repugnantes, apestan a escoria... —le afirma Yuuri, arrugando un poco la nariz.

Yakov va a decirle algo más, pero Yuuri no lo deja continuar.

—Además, Victor ha muerto, es cierto, pero no veo motivo alguno para que usted deje de llamarme _«Señor Katsuki»_ como cuando él estaba vivo... —le dice Yuuri—. Por otro lado, si está hablando de lo económico, pierda cuidado. Yo quisiera que los deseos de Victor se cumplan al pie de la letra, pero también entiendo que no sé de finanzas y que seré yo el dueño, no usted, por lo tanto... lo mejor sería dejarle lo de Victor a un accionista de la empresa, uno que sepa del tema. Después de todo, yo me iré a Japón al finalizar la cremación, y claro, me llevaré a mi esposo conmigo, a él y solo a él. Su dinero, sus papeles, sus acciones y todo lo demás... bueno, puede hacerse lo que a Yurio le parezca con todo eso, él es el otro importante según entiendo. Victor me dejó copias de cada modificación que hizo a su testamento a lo largo de estos cuatro años de casados, y créame, Yurio sabrá encargarse bien de las cosas que le tocaron.

—Claro... —le dice Yakov, y observa hacia la cocina, en donde Yurio lo observa fijamente con esos ojos de esmeralda fría y dura—. ¿Eso significa que estoy despedido?

—Eso significa que Yurio quizá sea su nuevo jefe, señor Feltsman. Si su eficiencia es la que usted mismo me afirma... entonces... no veo ningún despido... —le dice Yuuri.

Feltsman no sonríe.

Jamás se ha llevado bien con Yuri Plisetsky por la sencilla razón de que al ser éste tan joven, Yakov creyó que podría _«Enseñarle»_ muchas cosas. O así es como le llamaba a intentar manipular sus decisiones y su trabajo.

Con Victor había sido distinto.

Victor había sido educado por sus padres y estos habían muerto cuando Victor ya se encargaba bien de todo. Cuando Yuri Plisetsky había perdido a su madre, la tía de Victor, a los catorce años, Victor lo había buscado. Le había dado la educación que le hacía falta y le había encargado a Yakov cuidarlo.

Lamentablemente Yuri y él jamás congeniaron. Temperamentos distintos y sobretodo ambiciones distintas los separaron.

Tener que trabajar ahora para Yuri era problemático.

Pero tenía algo a su favor, una última modificación que Victor le hizo a su testamento hace un par de días.

Una que Yuri Plisetsky había pedido anular y quería ocultar del mundo.

Entonces Yakov observa de nuevo a Yuuri.

Su bonita piel y sus ojos oscuros junto a ese cabello negro le hacen ver como una persona inalcanzable. Alguien que no se fijaría ni en sus peores pesadillas en él.

Cuando Victor le había pedido que le organizara una cita con aquel modelo, Yakov pensó en la suerte que su jefe tenía. Suerte que le hacía poder creerse lo suficientemente bueno como para pedir una susodicha cita. Suerte que él siempre estaba anhelando poseer.

Pero Yuuri Katsuki, el modelo inalcanzable que nunca había tenido una pareja conocida y cuya reputación era intachable, se había negado.

Cada rotundo _«No»_ del modelo era un alivio para Yakov, quien había visto a Victor crecer con todos los lujos existentes y que ahora lo veía sufrir e insistir por uno de los caprichos más duraderos y bellos que él le hubiera visto tener.

Por su parte, Yuuri no tenía planeado aceptar nunca la invitación de aquel poderoso empresario ruso. Antes quizá, cuando no era un modelo tan conocido y apenas había llegado de Japón, hubiera tenido que aceptar.

La agencia de modelaje para la que trabajaba le había hecho tener numerosas citas, cenas e incluso le había hecho trabajar como anfitrión y como acompañante, teniendo que dar sonrisas, reverenciales agradecimientos y diversos favores a cualquier persona que quisiera gozar de ellos y pudiera pagarlos.

Después no.

Después logró fama y dinero, no en exceso, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder darse el lujo de decir _«No»_.

Lamentablemente Victor era insistente. Demasiado insistente.

Yuuri esperó que el capricho se le fuera, como a otros en algún momento, pero al ruso de bellísimos ojos azules no se le iba.

Al final, y a regañadientes, Yuuri había accedido a tener un almuerzo con el multimillonario empresario después de meses recibiendo regalos y peticiones.

Hubiera podido quizá denunciarlo por acoso o algo así, pero... lo cierto es que Victor le parecía interesantísimo y sobretodo distinto a otros.

Yuuri sentía que esos otros lo veían como un trofeo. Un adorno que subes en una mesa y que luces frente a tus amigos. No un chico que ríe, llora y siente, sino un modelo de rostro bello, apariencia estoica, sonrisas suaves y comportamiento perfectamente perfecto.

Uno que dice siempre _«Sí»_ , y que posa, actúa, se mueve, y habla en la forma y la manera que a ti se te antojen, de la forma y la manera que a ti te complazcan.

Una muñeca bella y obediente.

_«Una puta ridícula que se ofrece y no da»._

Le había dicho uno de esos otros, intentando forzar lo que muchos habían tratado de obtener y que Yuuri había protegido con su vida.

Le importaba una mierda que lo despidieran.

Era modelo, no prostituta.

Habían contratos legales que le obligaban a vender su cuerpo y su apariencia, pero NO su castidad, NO su sexo, y eso lo dejó claro desde el primer día de trabajo.

Le parecía irreal que Victor Nikiforov insistiera tanto, normalmente, otros, ricos y poderosos acostumbrados a la obediencia y al triunfo, se molestaban de inmediato cuando Yuuri se negaba a ellos. Se ofendían TANTO que hasta negaban conocerlo o haber escuchado de él.

Yuuri sabía que Victor, a diferencia de otros que se habían encaprichado con él, estaba soltero y sin compromisos pasados o presentes. Y que según las revistas y periódicos, jamás se había interesado en absolutamente nadie, era de hecho muy despistado en esos temas y bastante desinteresado.

Jamás se había involucrado con nadie fuera de lo estrictamente necesario, y cuando alguien buscaba ser cercano a él afirmando que se habían conocido ya y que incluso habían conversado, Victor jamás lo recordaba.

Por un instante Yuuri se sintió especial ante la insistencia de Victor, pero antes de hacerse ideas decidió conocer en persona a tan extraño sujeto, así que aceptó.

Se vistió tratando de no arreglarse demasiado, e incluso se quitó los lentes de contacto que siempre llevaba y se puso los lentes de pasta azul que usaba en casa. También dejó de peinarse el cabello hacia atrás y optó por llevarlo sin peinar.

Quizá esperaba seguir como siempre. Seguir manteniendo ese corazón intacto y esa mirada melancólica.

Quizá le temía a lo especial que le hizo sentir el que alguien desinteresado se interesara en él, así que estaba dispuesto a desilusionarse en aquel almuerzo.

Lo malo es que, contrario a él, Victor se emocionó tanto que estuvo horas enteras comprando un traje nuevo, zapatos nuevos, corbata nueva, boutonniere nuevo, y... todo nuevo.

Todo debía ser perfecto, todo debía ser impecable, todo debía estar correcto.

Yuuri se había negado tanto que ahora Victor sabía que quizá por lástima había aceptado conocerlo, así que no debía echarlo a perder. Debía darle la mejor de todas las impresiones.

Pero al instante de verse sucedió lo inesperado.

Sus ojos se encontraron, aquellos de chocolate que eran dulces pero lucían casi siempre apagados, y aquellos azules como un cielo despejado que lucían siempre una gran honestidad cargada de una felicidad quizá exagerada, quizá falsa.

Yuuri se detuvo y se quedó congelado al sentir aquello.

Victor bajó la vista y sonrió, casi rió, con ternura, asombro y también algo de confusión.

Eso aterró a Yuuri, quien de inmediato salió corriendo de allí.

Eran destinados.

Almas gemelas.

Uno parte del otro y el otro parte de uno. Hechos para amarse y vivir entrelazados como una enredadera que trepa el árbol de la vida y lo consume.

Victor lo detuvo.

Yuuri se giró, lo miró.

Ambos agitados, asustados ante la revelación.

_«Quería que todo saliera perfecto. Lo siento. ¿Te asusté?»._

Le preguntó Victor.

_«No. Es solo que... es extraño. ¿Tú lo sabías?»._

Le preguntó Yuuri, y Victor se rió y negó en silencio.

_«Si lo hubiera sabido probablemente no hubiera pedido una cita, hubiera pedido tu mano sin rodeos, y hubiera rogado que aceptaras»._

Le dijo Victor, y Yuuri lo miró atentamente, intentado leer todos sus pensamientos.

_«¿Hubieras querido que buscara tu nombre en internet y me diera cuenta del buen partido que eres, y al saberlo aceptara casarme?»._

Le preguntó Yuuri, con la mirada seria y la voz dura.

Victor se quedó sin palabras. No había pensado en eso.

Entonces Yuuri se rió, se acercó apenas un poco más a él y le susurró.

_«No soy ese tipo de persona, Victor»._

No. Yuuri no era ese tipo de persona.

Lo demostraba al haberse casado en una boda sencilla y privada. Al vivir en un departamento sencillo. Al comprar solo la ropa necesaria sin importar que fuese de marca, y al conservar los regalos que recibía de sus admiradores y de las empresas con las que trabajaba, usándolos de ser necesario, ya que...

_«Nada debe ser desperdiciado, Victor, por dios. No tiraré a la basura el collar de diamantes de aquel árabe, pero tampoco lo usaré, ¿De acuerdo? Así que lo venderé y ahorraré el dinero. O mejor aún, lo donaré al orfanato de Hasetsu, ¿Está bien, amor? Y por cierto, ya te vi viendo tiendas de joyas en internet, no te atrevas. Si quieres hacerme un regalo... haz hoy la cena, te enseñé a hacer Katsudon, ¿Recuerdas?»._

Yuuri era la clase de hombre que antes de conocerlo lo deseabas, lo anhelabas y lo soñabas.

Y que al conocerlo simple y llanamente todo eso se multiplicaba.

O eso pensaba Yakov ya que él no veía a Yuuri, sino que veía al chico de hombros perfectos y caderas dulces que muy pocas veces se dignaba a mirarlo y que gemía como los dioses cuando tenía sexo con Victor.

Yakov veía al Omega que nunca se interesaría en él, nunca abriría sus piernas para él y nunca gemiría para él. Veía al Omega que nunca sería suyo a no ser de que lo tomara.

Y ahora Victor no estaba. Estaba muerto y pronto enterrado o quemado.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky, el Alfa indomable al que todo el mundo escuchaba y obedecía antes incluso de que la orden terminara de ser dicha, ése sí estaba, y estaba más vivo que nunca.

—¡Yo voy! —la voz de Mila se escucha desde la cocina, y solo entonces Yakov deja de mirar a Yuuri, quien se pone de pie.

—Yo lo hago, Mila, no te preocupes... —le dice Yuuri a la chica, quien asiente y sigue cortando algo de queso para hacer bocadillos.

Entonces Yuuri se aproxima a la puerta, la abre y el flash de un celular le enceguece los ojos por un instante.

—¡Hola, Yuuri! —le saluda Phichit, mientras teclea algo rápido para luego lanzarse a sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás? Estuve posteando muchas cosas en Twitter pero no respondiste nada, ¿Todo bien? ¿Se te descargó el celular?

Yuuri le sonríe apenas un poco.

Phichit es el esposo de uno de los accionistas de la empresa de Victor, o mejor dicho de uno de los ex accionistas.

—Katsuki... —le dice Celestino Cialdini, ingresando al departamento y dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Nunca había venido a tu casita, ¿Victor vivía aquí? ¿No es muy pequeño?

Yuuri coloca una sonrisa suave y forzada en su rostro, es experto en fingir una y aún más experto en ser amable sin importar la situación.

De pronto demasiada gente ingresa por la puerta, al parecer se han reunido y han acordado venir todos a la misma hora.

Mila entrega los bocadillos a todos aquellos que van buscando un lugar entre los sillones. Yuuri abraza a cada uno de los invitados y escucha atento sus deseos de calma y su sentido pésame.

Al finalizar se reúne un segundo con Yurio en la cocina para poder lavarse las manos y enfriárselas un poco, se siente agotado a pesar de que el día apenas ha comenzado.

—Los buitres se han reunido... —susurra Yurio mientras le alcanza un vaso con agua—. En cuanto te sientas cansado debes decirme, los echaré a todos. Odio ésta clase de cosas, en lugar de facilitarle la vida al deudo del fallecido, se la complican y lo cansan.

—Han venido a acompañarme en mi dolor, Yurio. No puedo echarlos así sin más, a veces incluso las personas que acompañan al deudo ayudan en los gastos y demás quehaceres.

—Ése no es tu caso. Deja de defenderlos, y dile a tu amigo Phichit que deje de tomarme fotos o le rompo el puto celular.

—Se lo diré... —le dice Yuuri, recibiendo una palmada suave en la cabeza junto a una caricia torpe en el cabello—. Eres menor que yo, Yurio, así que no te compadezcas de mí, por favor, no te ablandes, te necesito fuerte.

Yurio asiente y le sonríe, entonces Yuuri toma aire y se dirige a reunirse de vuelta con sus invitados en la sala, pero mientras camina hacia ella observa una figura sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Es Victor, con el rostro triste, la camisa impecable, el pantalón planchado y los zapatos brillantes.

Yuuri baja la vista de inmediato, respira profundamente y se sienta junto a Phichit, intentando ignorar que Victor camina hacia el dormitorio con pasos tranquilos que resuenan solo para sus oídos.

—Te decía que estoy tan triste... —le dice Phichit a Yuuri, buscando un tema de conversación—. Estoy tan...

De pronto, Yuuri observa a sus invitados emitir quejas suavecitas. Algunos toman sus tés con prisa, y es que un frío inmenso se ha instalado en el departamento, uno que les hace tiritar y sentirse mareados.

—Quizá ha venido a despedirse... —susurra Georgi Popovich, uno de los hombres cercanos a Victor—. Es normal.

Después de unos minutos de té caliente, el frío se va y los mareos también.

Yuuri observa la puerta del dormitorio en silencio mientras escucha todo lo triste que su amigo Phichit está por él, pero Yuuri apenas le presta la atención suficiente. Está debatiéndose en si hoy le suplicará a Yurio que se quede a dormir con él, o si mejor se irá él al departamento de Yurio.

O si quizá esperará a solas al anochecer, cuando Victor pueda venir a hacerle el amor y a decirle que todo es un sueño, y que nada es real.


	3. Capítulo 2

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_«Hay días cuando afuera de tu ventana»._ **

**_«Veo mi reflejo como si pasara lentamente»._ **

**_«Y anhelo ésta perspectiva reflejada»._ **

**_«Cuando seamos amantes»._ **

**_«Amantes hasta el fin»._ **

**[Death cab for cutie – I will possess your heart]  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tenían una rutina perfecta, esa era la verdad.

Se levantaban por la mañana, desayunaban. Victor iba al trabajo y Yuuri se encargaba del departamento.

Luego Victor llegaba por la noche, se bañaba, y cenaban.

Al final veían alguna serie o alguna película. A veces Victor tenía algo de trabajo extra, pero cuando no, entonces hacían el amor.

Yuuri amaba esa parte de su día.

Cuando apenas se habían casado, fue extraño compartir todo con Victor. Pero resultaba aún más extraño no hacerlo.

Yuuri y él eran perfectos.

Se amaban, se querían, se añoraban.

Todo era perfecto incluso a pesar de un pequeño detalle.

—Es una lástima... —susurra Phichit, acercándose más a Yuuri para que él pueda escucharle bien—. Se murió sin dejarte nada.

Yuuri, quien ha estado viendo la puerta del dormitorio por la que está seguro que vio la silueta de Victor entrar sin que todos los ahí presentes lo notaran, se gira y observa a su amigo con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres, Phichit? —le pregunta, negándose a seguir atormentándose con aquella visión, sueño o pesadilla que quizá es provocada por el estrés y nada más.

—Un bebé, por supuesto... —le dice Phichit, y de inmediato nota el rostro de Yuuri contrayéndose en dolor.

Ése era el pequeño detalle.

Cuatro años de matrimonio y ningún niño que corriera por la que sería una casa espaciosa con jardín y con risas y juguetes por doquier.

—Vitya y yo nunca hablamos sobre eso... —le afirma Yuuri, esquivando su mirada y concentrándose en los rostros de sus invitados.

—Claro que no, de lo contrario quizá hubieran buscado ayuda en alguna clínica... —le dice Phichit, mientras toma una foto de un sollozante Georgi Popovich con su celular—. Como sea, Victor nunca tenía tiempo, y tú... tenías demasiado...

Yuuri ya no lo mira. Por alguna razón ahora está concentrado en otra cosa. O mejor dicho en algo faltante a su alrededor.

—¿Has visto a Chris? —le pregunta Yuuri, ignorando a su amigo.

—Oh no, no me hables de ése imbécil. ¿Puedes creer que me dijo que lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, terminaba?

—Era lo mejor, ¿O no? —le pregunta Yuuri—. Tu esposo, el señor Cialdini, se hubiera enterado si aquello continuaba. Lo que no puedo creer es que hayas podido serle infiel.

Phichit sonríe y ésta vez toma una foto de Yuri Plisetsky, quien se pasea por la cocina como fiera enjaulada mientras conversa con alguien por celular.

—Yurio me ha pedido que no le tomes fotos... —le dice Yuuri, antes de ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunta Phichit—. Todo esto es algo que me gustaría compartir con mis seguidores, y estoy seguro de que a ellos también. No seas ridículo. Siempre me ha gustado decirle a todo el mundo a dónde voy, con quién y de qué forma me encuentro todos los días, yo no le veo el problema.

—Pero Yurio sí... —le dice Yuuri, dejándolo ahí y yéndose.

Cuando llega a la cocina ve cómo Yurio en verdad está angustiado mientras Mila solo observa todo en silencio.

—Por favor... te lo estoy suplicando, ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí... —susurra Yurio, y al ver las señales de Mila se gira y observa a Yuuri quien alza la mano en silencio para saludarlo—. Gracias. Nos vemos.

—Hola... —le dice Yuuri, y Mila se va de allí llevándose un té entre las manos.

—Hey... —le responde Yurio, mientras sirve algo de café para luego ofrecérselo a Yuuri.

—¿Hablabas con Chris?

—Sí... él está... bueno, él... —le dice Yurio, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Está devastado, como todos, y... ya viene en camino, me dijo que si te veía, lloraría, ¿Sabes?

—Yo también, a decir verdad... —le dice Yuuri, sentándose un momento en una banca vacía que hay ahí—. Dijiste que cuando estuviera cansado echarías a todos... —le susurra—. Estoy cansado, Yurio... no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada ahora...

—Entiendo, yo me encargo... —le dice Yurio, y justo cuando está a punto de salir de ahí alguien más entra.

—Yuuri, querido niño... —le saluda Celestino a Yuuri, quien se pone de pie por pura inercia—. Qué bueno encontrarte a solas, bueno, casi a solas. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya están hablando... —le dice Yurio, pero Yuuri niega en silencio, indicándole que todo está bien y que puede dejarlos solos, así que Yuri se va.

—¿De qué quiere hablar, señor Cialdini? —le pregunta Yuuri, y el hombre le da un efusivo abrazo, pegándolo a su pecho y estrujándolo demasiado, para luego soltarlo.

—Estoy tan triste por todo esto, ¿Sabes? Comparto completamente todo tu dolor. Victor era una persona maravillosa, y era tan joven, tan apuesto, tan fuerte y feliz... no sé ni cómo decirte lo mucho que me duele esto que está pasándote, Yuuri.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y quiero ayudarte, ¿Sabes?

—Gracias.

—Quiero ayudarte muchísimo, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con Phichit para lo que necesites, lo que sea. Solo dilo y será hecho. Eres el jefe ahora, ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Y... ya que estamos hablando de ayudarte... —le dice, haciendo que Yuuri se siente de nuevo en la banca—. Sé que estás cansado por todo esto, sé que estás agotado, « _Devastado»_ es la palabra que quiero usar. Y... si tú quieres... porque en serio sé que lo necesitas, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo sin importar lo que otros digan, quiero ayudarte Yuuri, ¿Lo entiendes? Es por eso que si tú quieres... puedo encargarme en tu lugar de algunas cosas...

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Tú entiendes, Yuuri... —le afirma Celestino, paseando frente a él como buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Sabes? Victor vino a mí cuando todo ese pequeño malentendido se dio, él vino y me dijo que en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con la reunión ni con eso de las firmas, de hecho él me dijo, me confesó, que confiaba en mí. Ya sabes, Yuuri, querido niño, yo conozco a Victor de hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Conocí a su padre y a su madre, y todo eso, y... él, bueno, a decir verdad él quería compartir conmigo la gran y MUY PESADA responsabilidad, y yo por supuesto que lo iba a ayudar. Es por eso que ahora que no está, considero que MI DEBER es ayudarte, Yuuri, y por supuesto que QUIERO hacerlo, porque sé que TÚ ME NECESITAS. En tus manos está aceptar toda mi ayuda, descansar un poco de toda ésta carga, y...

—¿De qué me está hablando? —le pregunta Yuuri, y basta con que Celestino lo mire fijamente para que se dé cuenta de que Yuuri le entiende perfectamente y que no acepta.

—Yuuri, querido niño...

—Victor fue muy claro con aquella reunión, él dijo: « _Por fortuna todos estamos de acuerdo en que Cialdini es un maldito ebrio que nos llevará a la ruina»_.

—No. No, no, no. Yuuri, Victor y yo hablamos ¿Sabes?, en privado, como tú y yo ahora, y él me dijo que no quería firmar, que se veía obligado a hacerlo, que yo era su amigo y que JAMÁS me haría eso. Me dijo que si algo le pasaba quería que yo te apoyara, incluso ÉL ME PROMETIÓ que intentaría devolverme las acciones que me correspondían, así que si estoy aquí ahora es solo porque sé que Victor y tú son hombres de palabra, yo sé que...

—¿Sabe qué? —le dice Yuuri, sintiendo un dolor suavecito empezando a punzarle la cabeza—. Estoy de duelo, ¿Entiende eso? Mi esposo ha muerto, señor Cialdini. Y no le veo necesidad alguna a sus palabras. ¿Por qué viene a mí justo en éste preciso instante? ¿Qué espera que yo haga? Victor no está aquí, ¿Y usted me habla de promesas que él le hizo? Quizá sea cierto, quizá no, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, por favor.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso, niño? —le pregunta Celestino con la voz agresiva y firme, pero de inmediato su rostro se suaviza—. Yo entiendo Yuuri, entiendo que estés cansado, solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, hablaremos de esto cuando haya tiempo. Dime cuando estés mejor y yo vendré y hablaremos. Solo... la fecha de plazo para revocar las firmas es hasta dentro de una semana, no lo olvides, así que si lo piensas rápido sería lo mejor para ti, para que descanses y para que yo pueda ayudarte.

—Gracias, señor Cialdini... —le dice Yuuri, viendo cómo el hombre se va y siguiéndolo hasta la sala para asegurarse de no tener ninguna otra conversación similar con nadie más.

Entonces y de pronto observa a Chris.

El mismísimo Christophe Giacometti justo en medio de su sala, abrazando a Yurio, quien se suelta rápidamente y se va con prisa hacia el baño de invitados.

Así que Yuuri se aproxima al mejor amigo de su esposo.

—Chris... —susurra Yuuri, y se envuelve rápidamente entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del Alfa para así lograr cubrir sus lágrimas.

Habían compartido tanto junto a él.

Victor y Yuuri, al conocerse, al ir enamorándose el uno del otro, al empezar a amarse con tanta dulzura y desenfreno, compartieron tantas cosas con Chris.

Con solo verlo, Yuuri podía recordar tantos momentos juntos, cosas como las salidas, los viajes, los paseos a media noche, cuando bebían y Chris era el conductor asignado o algo así.

Momentos tan felices y tontos que jamás volverán, porque todos esos minutos rodeado de personas vestidas de negro, le dicen a Yuuri que esto está durando demasiado como para ser solo una simple pesadilla.

—Te ves bien... —le dice Chris, alejándose de él un poco.

—Eso trato... —le dice Yuuri, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa blanca—. Anoche soñé con él, Chris.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... —le dice Yuuri, pero duda un momento y al verse en medio de todos, y a pesar de que no le están mirando, toma la mano de Chris y se lo lleva a la esquina más apartada, aquella en la que una alta lámpara reposa solitaria—. Él entraba al departamento...

—¿Sí?

—Sí, yo estaba allí... —le dice Yuuri, señalándole el piso junto a uno de los sofás—. Makkachin estaba conmigo, y entonces se emocionó y ladró, y oí la clave de la puerta y entonces... él me llamó...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo dijo mi nombre, me asusté un poco, y...

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta Chris, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Por qué te asustaste?

—Bueno, no sé. Victor jamás me lastimaría, eso lo sé. Pero, no, no era miedo, era... me sorprendió, ¿Entiendes?

—Claro, ¿Qué pasó después?

—Ahí viene lo extraño... —le afirma Yuuri—. Yo retrocedí, me metí en la habitación y entonces de pronto él estaba junto a mí, y fue horrible.

—¿Fue horrible verlo? ¿Ver a mi amigo con vida? ¿Fue horrible, Yuuri?

—No, Chris, no eso, claro que no. Me refiero a su ropa, su cuerpo. Él estaba... su piel y su ropa estaban deshechas, había sangre por todas partes, ¡Su camisa era roja, por dios! Fue horrible ver a mi esposo así, ¿Entiendes? —le dice Yuuri, poniéndose nervioso y alterándose al recordar lo mal que se veía Victor, lo dolorosas que parecían sus heridas y lo tambaleante y confundido que parecía—. Dios... no sé qué le dije, creo que quise llevarlo con un doctor o algo y... él... él solo... se me acercó...

—¿Y?

—Chris... tengo sus marcas en mí ahora, ¿Entiendes? —le dice Yuuri, señalándose a sí mismo—. Tengo las marcas de sus besos, incluso... incluso tenía su semen en mí ésta mañana...

Cada palabra sale con una lágrima.

Llora porque no fue así, o en todo caso, lo fue, claro que lo fue. Pero no es posible, no es lógico, no es razonable y es algo que Yuuri desearía tanto, desearía poder retener a Victor entre sus brazos.

—Aún no me lo creo... —le dice Yuuri, ya sin poder secar todas sus lágrimas y empezando a sollozar y hablar con dificultad—. No me creo... que mi esposo... dios... mi Victor... diablos, no... ¡No! Mi Victor no está... Chris, no, por favor, dime que no...

El flash lo detiene en seco.

Yuuri gira y luego se seca rápidamente todas las lágrimas.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? —le pregunta Yuuri a Chris, quien observa a Phichit tecleando y publicando la foto recién tomada.

—No, lo siento, solo vine un instante Yuuri, no tengo tiempo. Todos están aquí dejando sus trabajos, debo hacer los preparativos, y Mila también. De hecho Mila y Yura deben venir conmigo, ellos están encargándose de todo éste caos, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, claro... entiendo...

Yuuri y Chris se acercan hacia los demás, entonces Mila se acerca a Yuuri y se despide con un abrazo y un beso.

—Estamos con usted, señor Katsuki, por favor trate de descansar... —le dice Mila, y Yuuri asiente y le sonríe.

Entonces Yurio sale del baño con los ojos irritados, y el rostro, el cabello y las manos mojadas.

Hay un nuevo flash ahí, y es Yurio quien ya no puede seguir esperando la santa calma con la que todos abandonan el lugar.

—Dame eso... —le dice Yurio a Phichit, quien no tiene tiempo de resistirse cuando su celular es arrebatado.

_[#devastados #estonoestápasando #TODOSestamosllorando #teextrañamos]_

Lee Yurio en la foto recién publicada.

—Borra todas las malditas fotos... —le dice Yurio a Phichit, devolviéndole el celular.

—¿Disculpa? Es mi cuenta, mi celular, Victor era mi amigo, o sea... tú no pintas nada.

—Bien, te doy la razón, así que borra todas las malditas fotos en las que yo salga, hazlo o tu marido tendrá que lidiar con una demanda que hará que los dientes se le caigan.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de compartir información, es decir, esto es un evento público, Plisetsky, Victor era un personaje público, yo lo soy, Yuuri también, y lo quieras o no tú también, somos noticia, estoy haciéndote un favor al compartir tu tristeza para que todos la vean, todos estamos tristes, ¿Sabes? Nos duele todo esto, y es bueno que el mundo lo sepa y que nos apoyen con sus buenas vibras, te hacen falta de hecho.

—Vete a la mierda... —le dice Yurio, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Es Chris quien tiene que intervenir.

Yuuri cierra los ojos cuando escucha el sonido del celular quebrándose en el piso.

—Borra las fotos... —le dice Chris a Phichit, y él lo observa con dolor.

—¿Podemos calmarnos? —pregunta Yuuri—. Por favor... todos estamos alterados. Phichit, puedes borrar las fotos de Yurio, ¿Por favor?

—Vámonos, amor... —dice Phichit, tomando el brazo de Celestino y dándole una última mirada a Yuuri—. Tienes razón, Yuuri, todos estamos alterados, evidentemente algunos más que otros y no entiendo por qué, pero si tú me lo pides por supuesto que lo haré, borraré las fotos del señor Plisetsky. Y vendré a verte mañana para conversar más, ¿Sí? Necesitas compañía.

—Gracias, Phichit, pero no es necesario, quisiera estar...

—Lo haré, lo necesitas. Celestino y yo vendremos a verte... —le dice Phichit, interrumpiéndolo antes de salir.

Es el último de los otros en irse, por fortuna.

Y Yuuri puede respirar tranquilo al fin.

—Bueno, yo también me voy Yuuri... —le dice Yurio de pronto, tomando su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta.

—No, espera... quiero decirte algo... —le dice Yuuri, considerando que ahora que se lo dijo a Chris puede comentárselo a Yurio—. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Duerme aquí ésta noche.

—No... —dice Chris, con la voz firme y ruda, una voz que no acepta objeciones.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿Te espero mañana, Yurio? —pregunta Yuuri, pero se calla al ver a Chris tomar el brazo de Yurio y jalarlo fuera del departamento.

—Pues si quieres, claro... —dice Yurio antes de salir, y Chris aprieta aún más su agarre.

—No se puede. Tenemos trabajo... —afirma Chris, y Yuuri no tiene tiempo para decir más ya que Mila cierra rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

Al final, Yuuri se ve solo en aquel departamento frío.

Antes amaba su hogar, era todo lo que siempre había querido. Era cómodo, apacible, cálido, lleno de vida y lleno de amor.

Por alguna razón ahora se siente congelado y oscuro.

Makkachin fue el único que disfrutó de las visitas, estuvo rondando y siendo acariciado por todo el mundo. Ahora que todos se han ido y ambos se han quedado solos, Yuuri lo ve deprimirse en cuestión de segundos.

—Hey, yo estoy aquí... —le dice Yuuri, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda—. Yo te cuido ahora, ¿Sí? Yo voy a amarte y a cuidarte mucho hasta el final, ¿Entiendes? Porque Victor no te ha dejado solo, yo estoy aquí para ti.

Desearía que alguien le dijera lo mismo a él, pero con sinceridad.

Lamentablemente, quizá la única persona capaz de hacer eso sea Yurio.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

**_«Piedra fría»._ **

**_«Me ves de pie pero estoy muriendo en el piso»._ **

**_«Piedra fría»._ **

**_«Tal vez si no lloro no sentiré nada más»._ **

**_«Piedra fría»._ **

**_«Cariño»._ **

**_«Dios sabe que traté de sentirme feliz por ti»._ **

**[Demi lovato – Stone cold]  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

La desolación tiene nombre y apellido.

Y no, no es Smaug de Tolkien. Es otro y es difícil.

Es muy difícil.

_«Realmente es demasiado difícil»._

Piensa Yuri Plisetsky, mientras Chris conduce y Mila mira la ventanilla junto a ella.

De pronto un pequeño pitido lo saca de sus pensamientos, y al mirar el celular observa un nuevo mensaje.

_[Lo siento, cariño, perdóname]_

La sonrisa que Yuri tiene ahora no es una sonrisa agradable, de hecho es una sonrisa amarga y dolorosa.

_[Ya no importa]_

Contesta Yuri, y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo, zanjando el tema.

No quiere hablar sobre eso ahora.

Otabek Altin había sido demasiado en un mundo en el que había demasiado poco.

Había sido amor, cariño, alegría y amistad.

Sí, sobretodo eso.

Había sido amistad.

Eso era lo más doloroso ahora.

Haber perdido a un amigo era lo peor de todo. No se comparaba a haber perdido a un amante.

Haber perdido a un amigo, a un confidente, a un casi hermano... era mucho, qué digo mucho, MUCHÍSIMO peor.

Sin embargo ahora Yuri no tiene cabeza para arreglar o aclarar nada.

Lamentablemente, el nuevo pitido de su celular le dice que para Otabek Altin el tema no ha sido zanjado, sino más bien apenas ha sido abierto.

_[Claro que importa, amor]_

_[Soy un idiota y no quise darme cuenta]_

Yuri asiente dándole la razón.

_«Claro que eres un idiota. Nunca aceptaste siquiera que te tomara de la mano en el trabajo, ni mucho menos en la calle. Pero sí besaste a Sara Crispino muchas veces, en la boca, en las manos, en el cuello, y abrazaste su cintura por horas frente a todo el mundo en medio de la recepción de la boda de Jean Leroy. Ahora ella dice que ustedes están comprometidos y van a casarse, ¿Y vienes a disculparte DOS putos meses después? ¿Es en serio, Otabek? ¿Por qué mierda sigues creyendo que puedes llamarme "Amor"?»._

Piensa Yuri, pero no lo escribe.

_[Ya no importa]_

Es lo único que teclea y envía, y ve cómo Otabek lee y contesta.

_[Sí importa]_

_[Por supuesto que importa]_

_[¿Dónde estás ahora?]_

_[Supe que irías a lo de Katsuki]_

Le dice Otabek, y Yuri solo observa la pantalla.

_[¿Podemos hablar en persona?]_

Yuri niega rotundamente, y no hace ni el intento de contestar.

_[Quiero decirte algo importante]_

_[Yura, por favor]_

No hay respuesta.

_[¿Amor?]_

_[¿Yuri?]_

_[No me hagas esto, cariño, sabes que solo te amo a ti]_

_[Yura, por dios]_

_[Yo me muero por ti, y tú lo sabes, cariño]_

_[Habla conmigo]_

_[Dime lo que te molesta]_

¿Es en serio?

¡Diablos!

¿Acaso era necesario?

¿Era necesario decirle a tu novio de la secundaria que recuerde no besar a otra persona en la boca o el cuello?

¿Que recuerde no comprometerse con alguien que no eres tú?

¿Que recuerde que tú eres su novio?

¡No!

¡Por supuesto que no!

¡No era necesario!

Y si lo fuera, entonces, sencillamente no eran novios.

No eran nada.

Ni siquiera amigos.

_[Estoy cansado Otabek, voy a dormir]_

Le dice Yuri. Y antes de recibir cualquier otro mensaje apaga su celular por completo.

Chris lo ve por el retrovisor. Se preocupa al ver los ojos verdes de Yuri húmedos, rojos y con oscuras manchas debajo de ellos.

—Está bien si mañana no vas al trabajo, Yura... —le dice Chris, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del auto. Auto que es de Yuri, quien no se atreve a intentar manejar de nuevo como en la mañana.

—Iré. Todo está bien, solo necesitamos dormir... —le dice Yuri.

—Estaba pensando en... no sé... —le dice Chris, y se detiene frente a la luz roja del semáforo—. Vivir juntos. Ya sabes, quizá puedas mudarte a mi casa, o... yo a tu departamento...

Mila, que ha estado escuchando todo en silencio, asiente efusivamente ante cada propuesta.

—Es lo mejor Yura... —afirma Mila—. Por favor, di que sí.

Yuri los mira en silencio, niega despacio.

—Lo pensaré... —le dice a Chris, y éste asiente y le da una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Cuando llegan por fin al departamento de Yuri, Chris insiste en acompañarlo todos juntos hasta la puerta misma, así que los tres toman el ascensor y se dirigen al lugar.

Yuri camina distraídamente, no se da cuenta de nada hasta que el aroma de Chris se altera.

Allí, frente a su puerta, está Otabek Altin, quizá el causante de absolutamente todo lo que está pasando ahora.

—Yura... —dice Otabek, poniéndose rápidamente de pie al verlo y sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas después de haber estado casi una hora sentado en el piso frío.

—¡Lárgate! —grita Chris, interponiéndose entre ambos junto a Mila.

—Quiero hablar con mi amigo, ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Giacometti?! —le pregunta Otabek, y Yuri siente la nariz picándole ante el aroma a tierra húmeda que desprende.

—Todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa... —le afirma Chris a Otabek, acercándose a él amenazante—. Pero quizá debo agradecerte. Gracias a ti al menos Victor murió siendo feliz.

—Chris, por favor... —le dice Yuri, avanzando hacia ambos e interponiendo su aroma entre ellos.

Ahora hay cuatro Alfas en medio del pasillo y cualquiera temería lo que pudiera pasar.

Entonces Otabek se le acerca más a pesar de los gruñidos de Chris.

—Yura, por favor... hablemos, ¿Sí? —le dice Otabek a Yuri, quien solo niega rápidamente—. Te lo suplico. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, ¿Está bien?

Yuri vuelve a negar, pero su negación se corta al ver a Otabek rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Es una cajita.

Una pequeña y oscura cajita de terciopelo color vino, una de esas en las que vienen los anillos de compromiso.

—Yuri... solo... por favor... —le pide Otabek.

Entonces Yuri gira la vista.

No sabe ni cómo tiene la fuerza para poner la clave en la puerta e ingresar a toda velocidad hacia el baño, asustando de paso a Potya, quien se oculta en el dormitorio a toda prisa.

Yuri no ha comido nada, pero aún así su estómago insiste en intentar botar algo, lo que sea, generándole arcadas dolorosas que lo doblan en dos y lo hacen aferrarse al retrete.

—¿Vas a largarte ahora? —le pregunta Chris a Otabek—. ¿O vas a esperar a causarle todavía más daño?

—Acaso... ¿Está enfermo? —pregunta Otabek, pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

Ahí está.

Ése aroma extra mezclado con el aroma de Yuri, quien ahora sale del baño con el rostro húmedo y con una toalla entre las manos.

Cuando Yuri lo nota, el aroma extra desaparece.

—¿Yuri? —le pregunta Otabek, y trata de acercársele, pero Chris lo empuja y le muestra sus colmillos.

Todo es una reacción en cadena.

Cuatro Alfas en una habitación no es algo recomendable.

Chris es el primero en atacar. Otabek lo espera con las garras afiladas y los colmillos sobresalientes, no ve a Mila, quien aprovecha sus preciosos tacones aguja para clavárselos en la rodilla y hacerlo caer, dándole la ventaja a Chris.

Yuri se prepara, sus colmillos sobresalen y sus garras también.

El aroma extra se intensifica, y los tres Alfas que están luchando giran a ver al cuarto Alfa. Aquel que carga con un quinto.

—¡Le haces daño a Yuri! —grita Mila, dándole un golpe en la nuca a Otabek antes de quedarse quieta junto a Chris—. ¡Solo vete!

—¡¿Yo?! —pregunta Otabek—. ¡Son ustedes los que le hacen daño, lárguense ustedes! ¡No pintan nada aquí!

Chris va a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Yuri es más rápido y se interpone entre ambos, empujándolos violentamente a cada lado de la habitación y separándolos.

Mila se aleja de él. Le da espacio. Sabe que justo ahora no puede acercársele sin hacerle sentir amenazado.

—Váyanse todos... —les dice Yuri, pero Otabek no lo acepta y niega firmemente—. ¡Éste es mi hogar, y yo decido quién entra y quién sale! ¡Quién mierda te crees para contradecirme!

—¡Soy tu novio! ¡¿O no?!

—No te creas tanto, Altin... —le dice Yuri, con la mirada afilada—. No eres el único Alfa que ha pasado por mi cama.

Otabek se ve confundido en un inicio, pero al instante ve a Chris y se lanza vengativamente hacia él con el puño cerrado.

Se lanza tan rápido que no logra detenerse cuando Yuri se interpone entre él y su objetivo.

Mila se cubre los labios de inmediato.

Chris se aterra.

Otabek aprieta los puños y observa a Yuri, quien ha logrado evitar un golpe directo y solo su barbilla ha sido rozada.

—¡¿Te crees que soy un maldito Omega?! —le pregunta Yuri a Otabek, justo antes de devolverle un golpe con el puño firmemente cerrado. Un golpe que va a parar al estómago de su expareja—. ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! ¡Tú lo arruinaste todo! ¡Yo te amaba!

Otabek lo mira desde el piso, allí a donde Yuri lo envió con un certero golpe que lo hizo doblarse en dos.

—¡Lárgate! —le dice Yuri, señalándole la puerta—. No lo repetiré dos veces, Otabek Altin, ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de sacarte por la fuerza!

Otabek mira a los otros dos.

Ahora son tres contra uno. Tres y medio.

Imposible de ganar.

—No puedes alejarme de ti... —le dice Otabek, poniéndose de pie como puede y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Sé que...

—¡No sabes nada! —decreta Yuri, apresurando su salida al empujarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared del pasillo—. ¡Solo aléjate de mí!

Cuando Otabek desaparece, Yuri azota la puerta, cerrándola para luego derrumbarse de rodillas en el piso.

Chris se le acerca rápidamente arrodillándose detrás de él para sostenerlo, mientras Mila corre hacia el dormitorio de Yuri.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —le pregunta Chris a Yuri—. ¡Mila! ¡Por dios, date prisa!

Yuri se ríe un poco al ver el rostro desesperado de Chris.

—Estoy bien... —les dice, abrazando aquella prenda tan valiosa y preciosa que Mila le entrega—. Estamos bien...

—Creo que necesita un doctor... —susurra Mila, mirando a Chris.

—Sí, claro que lo necesita... —dice Chris, buscando su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Llamaré a Masumi, él...

—Les digo que estamos bien... —dice Yuri, poniéndose de pie y mandándole un beso ruidoso a Potya, quien se alegra ante el saludo de siempre—. La bebé es fuerte, pero no es territorial, el aroma de otros Alfas no le afecta, no tanto al menos. Estaremos bien.


	5. Capítulo 4

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_«Tú siempre hieres al único que amas»._ **

**_«Al único que no deberías herir»._ **

**_«Tú siempre tomas la más dulce rosa»._ **

**_«Y la aprietas hasta que los pétalos caigan»._ **

**_«Tú siempre rompes el más bondadoso corazón»._ **

**_«Con una palabra apresurada que no puedes recordar»._ **

**_«Así que, si yo rompí tu corazón anoche»._ **

**_«Es porque te amo más que a nadie»._ **

**[The mills brothers – You always hurt the one you love]  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hay una caricia allí, al costado de su rostro.

Una caricia fría que le hace apretar los párpados y girarse para intentar seguir durmiendo.

Pero hay otra caricia.

Allí, justo en la curva suave de su cintura.

Y la caricia crece y se transforma en un beso.

Para cuando Yuuri despierta, puede ver claramente los ojos azules de su esposo posados en él, mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces Yuuri se cubre con la sábana sin dejar de verlo.

Luego, el pavor inicial se convierte en una sonrisa aliviada.

—No sabes cuánto te amo... —le dice Yuuri, y posa una de sus manos en la mejilla fría—. Te amo y te he extrañado tanto. Tanto, mi amor. Tanto...

Victor lo calla con un beso.

Yuuri llora.

Se abraza a él y responde con amor a cada una de sus caricias, mientras sus manos curiosas estudian la forma de Victor. La forma de sus hombros, la forma de su cuello, la textura suave y fina de su cabello.

_«Es él»._

Piensa Yuuri.

_«Es mi Victor»._

Piensa. Reconociéndolo con los ojos cerrados, con solo tocarlo con las manos.

Lo reconocería incluso solo usando sus labios.

—Dime que esto es real... —le suplica Yuuri, alejándose un poco de él mientras Victor descubre la sábana para tener más acceso a su cuerpo—. Dime que estás bien, que estás a salvo. Aquí. Conmigo.

Los ojos de Victor no vuelven a ver a los suyos, tan solo buscan el pantalón delgado del pijama de Yuuri y sus manos se lo sacan con firmeza y sin dudar.

—¿Quieres esto? —le pregunta Yuuri, sonriendo enternecido al ver la forma en la que los ojos de Victor se congelan cuando él abre sus piernas, mostrándose—. Es tuyo, mi amor. Está aquí para ti... —le dice, y entonces, como a tantas otras cosas en suvida, le da luz verde para seguir y llevárselo por delante.

Yuuri ha bebido.

Ha bebido solo un poco.

Quizá esa es la excusa que necesita para no hacerle preguntas a lo que sea que esté haciéndole el amor ahora.

La verdad es que Yuuri lo estaba esperando, incluso quizá lo estaba anhelando demasiado.

—¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? —le pregunta Yuuri, mientras se aferra a la almohada y siente el semen abundante llenarle mientras el nudo de su esposo permanece incrustado en su interior—. Dime... cuánto más...

_«¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a venir?»._

_«¿Hasta cuándo?»._

Yuuri gime y echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Victor sale de él.

Siente los colmillos afilados de su esposo rozando la piel sensible de sus hombros, y al notar el beso dulce que Victor le da allí, llora.

Llora por todo lo que eran.

Todo lo que sentían.

Todo lo que querían para ambos, para ellos juntos, para ellos como pareja.

Había un futuro planeado.

Hijos.

Si es que se pudiera.

Si es que seguían intentándolo.

Había tantas cosas por hacer.

Había tantos desayunos, tantas cenas.

¡Había un mundo entero!

¡Un universo!

Un maldito y estúpido universo color de rosa. Suave como seda y dulce como miel.

Un universo perfecto.

—Te odio tanto... —le susurra Yuuri de pronto, y nota el cielo de un tono lila oscuro a través de la ventana. Está amaneciendo—. ¿Qué hago ahora? Dime... ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hago sin ti?!

Victor se sienta sobre la cama, empieza a vestirse, y al darse cuenta, Yuuri se gira y se aferra a él.

—¡No te vayas! —le pide Yuuri, pero la fuerza de un Alfa y la suya son tan distintas.

Sin embargo eso no le impide jalar de la blanca camisa, jalarla tanto que la rompe. Lamentablemente, ni eso hace que Victor lo mire.

—Quédate... —vuelve a suplicarle Yuuri, y ve cómo Victor se coloca la corbata, los zapatos, y apenas en un parpadeo suave, se desvanece justo frente a sus ojos.

Yuuri no sabe en qué momento exacto dejó de llorar y se quedó dormido.

Solo sabe que los labios que lo besaron se sentían tan reales y tan verdaderos como la noche anterior.

Entonces escucha el timbre de la puerta.

No quiere levantarse, pero Makkachin sube sus patas a la cama y ladra con insistencia, obligándole a atender al invitado.

Al levantarse, puede notar, sin necesidad de verse en un espejo, todas las marcas de besos en su cuello, así que se cubre bien con la bata de dormir antes de abrir la puerta.

—Chris... —susurra, al ver al amigo de su esposo ahí—. Pasa. Qué alegría verte.

Inconscientemente Yuuri se fija en la pequeña rosa negra que hace de boutonniere y adorna la solapa de Chris, ése objeto le confirma una vez más que Victor no está aquí y que no lo estará jamás.

—Yura no podrá venir aquí hoy... —le dice Chris, observando el lugar con sumo cuidado, y es que detecta levemente cierta esencia a rosas que al parecer perdura en el departamento a pesar de toda la gente que rondó por ahí hace apenas un día.

—Entiendo, gracias por venir a acompañarme... —le dice Yuuri, con una sonrisa agradecida.

—No vine a acompañarte, Yuuri... —le afirma Chris—. Yura quería que viniera a verte y eso he hecho, así que... ya me voy.

—Espera, quédate un momento, hablemos...

—Estamos hablando.

—¿Sabes? Por... por la noche... bueno, ocurrió « _Eso»_ de nuevo.

—¿Qué exactamente? —le pregunta Chris, visiblemente confundido.

— _«Eso»_ que te comenté ayer, Chris... —le dice Yuuri, sin querer tener que explicárselo de nuevo, pero al ver la mirada incrédula del amigo de su esposo, se apresura a decir—. Es verdad, no miento y no lo estoy soñando, es decir... tengo su semen justo ahora...

—Ya cállate, Yuuri... —le dice Chris, con molestia.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—¿En serio quieres que crea que Victor viene a verte por las noches para follarte? De entre todas las cosas que podría hacer si pudiera venir un solo instante a éste mundo con nosotros, ¿En serio quieres que crea eso?

—¡Ni yo mismo sé qué creer, Christophe! Por dios, por favor... solo... escúchame...

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? ¿Quieres saber qué mierda es lo que creo?

—¡Sí!

—Creo que es tu consciencia jugándote una mala pasada, eso es lo que creo, Yuuri.

—Mi... ¿Mi qué? Por qué...

—Oh, ¿En serio no lo sabes? —le pregunta Chris, alejándose de él y caminando hacia la salida—. ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que fue un maldito accidente?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Victor iba a dejarte, Yuuri. Estaba harto de ti, de lo frío que eres y de las cosas que has hecho.

Los ojos cafés de Yuuri observan cómo Chris abre la puerta de salida dispuesto a irse sin decirle o explicarle nada más.

—Espera... por qué... ¿Por qué Vitya haría algo así? Yo... ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Lo haces! Estás mintiendo vilmente, y no entiendo por qué...

—¡Los papeles de divorcio están en el escritorio de su oficina, Yuuri! ¡Aquel escritorio sobre el que te cogías a todo el mundo! —le dice Chris, saliendo del departamento al fin—. Victor iba a dejarte sin un solo centavo con ese divorcio, iba a dejarte en la calle. Así que ahora dime, ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que esa moto destrozándolo sobre el asfalto fue un puto accidente?

Yuuri no tiene tiempo de contestarle, ni siquiera hace el intento, tan solo se queda en silencio viendo a Chris irse.


	6. Capítulo 5

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_«Oh, mi amor»._ **

**_«Mi querido»._ **

**_«Estoy hambriento de tu caricia»._ **

**_«Un largo, solitario tiempo»._ **

**_«Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente»._ **

**_«Y el tiempo... puede hacer tanto»._ **

**_«¿Aún eres mío?»._ **

**_«Necesito tu amor»._ **

**_«Dios...»._ **

**_«Apresura su amor hacia mí»._ **

**[The righteous brothers – Unchained melody]  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

—Y bueno, la verdad es que a mí no me importaba mucho, pero al final... ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri!

Sus ojos parpadean antes de darse cuenta de que Phichit lo observa fijamente, esperando una respuesta suya.

—Lo siento...

—Veo que te aburro... —le afirma Phichit, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita entre los sillones.

—No es eso, es solo que... —le dice Yuuri, pero al notar a Celestino justo frente a él, se calla—. No es nada...

—Mi amor, ¿Nos dejas a solas? —le pide Phichit a su esposo, quien asiente y se pone de pie velozmente para dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que Makkachin permanece recostado sobre el piso.

Cuando Phichit sabe que Celestino no va a poder escucharles, se aproxima más a Yuuri y le susurra.

—Bien, ahora dime qué rayos te sucede. Sé que debes sentirte triste por Victor, pero por favor... no es necesario que te me mueras de depresión o algo así.

Yuuri lo mira en silencio antes de contestar.

—Solo quiero estar a solas un tiempo. Quizá vaya a Japón a ver a mis padres, ellos están muy preocupados con todo esto, les pedí que no vinieran y que me esperaran allá. No sé qué hacer, Phichit. Dime qué hacer.

Phichit lo observa y suspira agotado.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —le responde, y observa a su esposo jugar con Makkachin—. Estoy esperando un bebé.

Yuuri lo mira aterrado.

—Es de Celestino, obviamente... —le aclara Phichit, reconfortando su susto inicial

Pero Yuuri ve tristeza en su voz.

—¿Felicidades? —le dice Yuuri, y Phichit lo observa con atención.

—Siento que eso era lo que te hacía falta... —le susurra Phichit—. Es decir, tú y Victor... diablos, los envidiaba tanto. Solo... solo mírame... —le dice, señalándose casi por completo—. Como sea, mi esposo quiere que te pida que le devuelvas las acciones que el tuyo le quitó. No le he dicho lo del bebé, y no sé si quiero decirle, la verdad.

—Phichit, yo sé que Celestino puede ser un hombre distante, créeme, se le nota, pero... —Yuuri no encuentra las palabras, así que trata de proseguir de forma lenta—. Tú... y él... bueno... un bebé. Eso es tan... estoy tan feliz por ti. Y sé que él lo estará aún más, es decir, ¡Él te ama!

Phichit se ríe.

Yuuri no lo entiende.

—Sí, claro, él me ama... —le dice Phichit—. Como sea, ¿Puedes prometerme que le devolverás las acciones que quiere? Cuando las tenga, él será feliz, y entonces... un bebé Omega será una noticia no tan mala. De lo contrario todo será un caos.

—Phichit, estoy seguro de que Victor no fue el único que firmó para que tu esposo fuera casi despedido, pero te aseguro que si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte...

—Sí, hazlo. Si puedes hacer algo, hazlo... —le dice Phichit, para luego ponerse de pie—. Creo que eso era todo, Yuuri, me alegra haber venido a verte.

Celestino, quien ha estado acariciando a Makkachin, se pone de pie y se acerca a ambos Omegas.

—Gracias por su visita... —les susurra Yuuri, extendiéndoles a cada uno la mano.

—Estaremos esperando tu llamada, Yuuri, recuerda que solo queremos ayudarte... —le dice Celestino, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Exacto, sí. Tú no sabes de finanzas, Yuuri, deja que Celestino te ayude. Él es el que tiene experiencia en eso. Nosotros solo somos Omegas, y además modelos, ¿Recuerdas? —le dice Phichit, dándole también un beso.

Yuuri asiente, pero no promete nada.

Ha estado pensando en algo últimamente.

Al menos durante éstas últimas horas desde que Chris se fue de su departamento dejándole con tan mal sabor de boca.

Se ha puesto a pensar, y...

Ha llegado a la conclusión de que... aquel día, cuando recibió aquella llamada informándole de que ahora era viudo, no recuerda ni qué fue lo que almorzó.

Es decir, SUPONE que como todos los días, Victor y él despertaron, desayunaron, almorzaron juntos como casi nunca en un día laborable ya que Victor se había tomado la mañana libre, y... Victor se había ido a aquella reunión por la tarde.

Y no había vuelto. Al menos no de forma normal.

Entonces...

No sabe ni siquiera a qué le lleva esa información, pero ahí está, rondándole la cabeza y devanándole los sesos, intentando decirle que significa algo, pero no sabe qué, así que toma su celular y busca a uno de los contactos.

Pasa un par de segundos escuchando el timbrar del celular, hasta que aquella voz le contesta.

_[¿Yuuri?]_

—Hey, Yurio, ¿Cómo estás?

_[Normal, creo]_

—Me alegro. Oye... —Yuuri no quiere hablar sobre eso por celular, así que se llena de valor y prosigue—. ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

_[Claro, apenas está anocheciendo, pero si quieres voy ahora]_

—Sí, perfecto. Eso sería grandioso. Es que me siento... ya sabes...

_[Está bien, no te preocupes. Voy para allá y pedimos algo para comer]_

—Si quieres puedo cocinar algo...

_[No, está bien, descansa. Si te antojas algo, solo dime. Lo compraré y te lo llevaré]_

—No. Creo que no.

_[¿Qué tal helado? ¿Quieres helado? Porque yo sí. ¿Te traigo uno?]_

—Claro, sí, a todo el mundo le gusta el helado, cualquier sabor está bien.

_[De acuerdo, llegaré pronto, nos vemos]_

—Gracias, te veo luego... —le dice Yuuri, y finaliza la llamada.

Agradece de todo corazón que con todo lo que está pasando Yurio sea tan accesible. Es como si su carácter hubiera cambiado por completo, y ahora fuera asombrosamente amable y servicial.

Al final, cuando Yurio llegó a su departamento comiéndose ya su helado, Yuuri lo invitó a pasar y Makkachin se emocionó muchísimo al verlo.

—El pobre se ha sentido tan solo últimamente, no sé qué hacer para que se anime. Solo quiere tener visitas y que todos lo consientan... —le dice Yuuri, abrazando al esponjoso can para que no se abalance sobre Yurio y lo tumbe en el piso.

—Ojalá se le pase. No quiero ni imaginarme qué sería de mi Potya si algo me pasara.

—Por favor no digas eso. Hay una creencia que dice que la muerte se atrae y hay una reacción en cadena. Cuando alguien cercano muere, o trae más muerte o trae más tristezas.

—¿Ahora quién es el cuervo? —le pregunta Yurio, acusándolo con una sonrisa suave—. No hables sobre cosas malas, eso déjaselos a aquellos pajarracos negros.

Después de un rato ya habían conversado sobre cosas triviales mientras terminaban sus helados.

Yurio se vio un poco más animado, al igual que Yuuri, quien le sugirió que se quedara a dormir allí por esa noche.

—Claro, si tú quieres... —le dijo Yurio, y Yuuri asintió—. Entonces sí. Solo que tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa.

—Creo que la mía puede entrarte perfectamente.

—Supongo que sí, no eres tan enano. Aunque... no sé si eso sea apropiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le pregunta Yuuri, y al ver el silencio de Yurio lo entiende—. Oh, por favor, eres un Alfa que se está quedando a dormir en casa de un Omega en mi situación, ¿Y te preocupa usar mi ropa? Nadie va a enterarse qué ropa estás usando ¿Sabes? Pero bueno, si quieres algo más holgado te prestaré ropa de Victor, a él no le molestará.

—Bien, ropa de un Alfa, eso estará mejor... —se burla Yurio—. Después de todo soy muy puritano y mi honor de caballero no me permite deshonrar las prendas sagradas de un Omega.

—Cállate, « _Gatito»_.

Yurio lo mira fijamente al escucharlo llamarlo por el apodo que Victor le ponía.

Yuuri nota de inmediato el ambiente cómodo cortado.

—Puedo escuchar su voz a veces... —le confiesa Yuuri—. Puedo ver a Makkachin alzar la cabeza cuando escucha pasos en el pasillo... —le dice, y se pone de pie para ir hacia la ventana—. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ésta nueva situación. A que me llamen « _Viudo de»_ , a despertar sin él a mi lado. A desayunar sin él... a vivir sin él.

Los autos pasan por la avenida bajo la ventana, Yuuri los observa con dolor.

—Amo a Victor, Yurio... —le dice, y Yurio asiente dándole la razón—. No dejaré de pensar en él jamás. No dejaré de ser su esposo jamás.

—Sé que lo amabas Yuuri, muy a tu manera, pero lo amabas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunta Yuuri, pero al girar y ver la mirada confundida de Yurio le vuelve a preguntar—. ¿Qué significa _«Muy a tu manera»_? No entiendo. Solo existe una forma de amar, ¿O no?

Yurio abre la boca para decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras así que la cierra.

—Escucha... —le dice Yuuri, acercándose y sentándose frente a él—. Hoy en la mañana, Chris me dijo algo terrible.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijo que... que él creía que yo... no entendí bien, o quizá sí. Entendí que él cree que yo fui el causante del accidente, que yo engañaba a Victor, y que él iba a dejarme. Y eso es una locura. Y ahora, es decir, después de que él se fue, me di cuenta de que no recuerdo qué pasó aquel día, no recuerdo cómo me levanté ni qué desayuné, y no sé si eso importe o tenga relevancia, pero...

—Espera, cálmate un poco... —le dice Yurio—. Chris también me dijo esas... ¿Sospechas? De ti, o lo que sean, y... solo no le hagas caso, está alterado. Victor era su mejor amigo, y... no sé. Si yo perdiera a mi mejor amigo también diría y haría cosas estúpidas.

—No lo sé. De hecho, te llamé porque quería que me dijeras qué opinas tú.

—¿Qué opino de qué?

—¿De qué va a ser, Yurio? ¿También me culpas tú? ¿También crees que yo engañaba a Victor? ¿Crees que él iba a dejarme?

—Ok, escucha, entiendo esto, Yuuri. Estás en shock, ¿De acuerdo? No estás pensando las cosas con claridad, estás dejándote llevar. Las cosas del pasado son... justamente eso, del pasado, ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cosas del pasado? ¿Eso qué significa?

—Victor te perdonó, eso debería bastarte.

—¿Me perdonó qué?

Yurio está a punto de contestarle cuando siente su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, así que lo revisa y ve el nombre de Chris en la pantalla.

—Dame un segundo.

Yuuri ve cómo Yurio camina y sale del departamento mientras él y Makkachin lo esperan impacientes.

Afuera, Yurio se apoya en una de las paredes antes de contestar.

—¿Qué pasa?

_[¿Dónde estás?]_

—¿Por qué?

_[Vine a la oficina de Victor a buscar los papeles del divorcio y no están]_

—Me deshice de ellos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

_[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yura, no sabes lo que esos papeles significaban para Victor!]_

—¡¿Qué importan ahora?!

_[Está bien, no te alteres, tranquilo. Perdón por gritarte... es solo que... Yura... esos papeles son... yo quiero, quisiera... llevar esos papeles y mostrárselos al mundo, ¿Entiendes? Los papeles y el testamento]_

—Los quemé.

_[¿Qué?]_

—Quemé los papeles del divorcio, le pedí al abogado de Victor que se encargara de lo del testamento, y compré el silencio de Yakov.

_[¿Que quemaste los papeles? ¡Quiero mostrárselos a Yuuri! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?]_

—¡¿Por qué quieres lastimarlo?! Sí, él lastimó a Victor, pero eso ya no importa. Victor lo perdonó. Victor lo amaba, lo amó hasta el final, ¿O no? Por qué quieres buscarle las cinco patas al asunto. Victor está muerto. Yuuri heredará todo como él quería en un principio, y es todo, punto.

Yurio cuelga antes de seguir escuchando a Chris y respira profundamente antes de entrar de nuevo al departamento.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta Yuuri.

—Sí, todo perfecto. Yo me encargo.

—Bien, que bueno. Esto... me decías sobre...

—Yuuri, escucha. Tu relación con Victor fue... ya sabes... y... llegado un punto, con todo lo que pasó, pues... él te... él y tú decidieron que se amaban, eso es todo. Fin del asunto.

—«¿ _Todo lo que pasó_?», ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Quieres que lo diga? ¿En serio quieres recordar eso?

—¡Sí!

—¡Intentaste suicidarte, Yuuri! —le dice Yurio, cansándose de todo el asunto—. ¿Lo recuerdas al menos? Fue hace como... no sé, tres años y algo. Perdiste un bebé, y... dios... esto apesta.

Yuuri lo ve ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse, pero no va a permitir que lo deje como Chris lo dejó hace unas horas.

—¡No, tú no! ¡Tú no vas a dejarme así! —le dice Yuuri.

—Créeme, lo que menos quiero es dejarte, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Te aprecio, Yuuri, eres a pesar de todo una buena persona. Victor comprendió todas y cada una de las cosas que hiciste después de aquello, y las perdonó. Sé feliz con esa información y deja de intentar saber más. Quizá el hecho de que no sepas es... lo mejor.


End file.
